


Fairy Scary

by VampirePaladin



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blondie is worried about Cupid and comes to Apple.  Apple comes up with a royally fun idea to cheer Cupid up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/gifts).



Apple was curled up on her fainting couch. Her Mirror Pad was in hand. She scrolled through page after page.

There was a knock at the door.

“It’s open,” Apple called out. She took her glasses off her face and pushed them under her pillow as the door opened up.

“Hi, Apple,” Blondie said, “can I sit down?” She was holding a book.

“Of course you can. Is something bothering you?” Apple sat up and set her Mirror Pad aside.

Blondie walked over and dropped onto the couch next to Apple. She set the book on her lap. “It’s not me. There is something not just right with Cupid. When we talk she seems fine but whenever she doesn’t think I’m looking, she seems so sad.”

“Is she having trouble with classes?”

“No, I don’t think that is the problem. I think she misses her old school.”

“That’s right, Cupid did transfer in, didn’t she?”

Blondie nodded and opened the book, holding it out so Apple could take it and look at it. It was a yearbook from a school called Monster High. Apple had never heard of that school or anything like it before. There were plenty of monsters and some even went to Ever After High, but she had never heard of any school just for monsters. Some of these monsters, like trolls and ghosts, were familiar to her while others were completely outside her realm of knowledge.

“I have an idea. I need to check with some other people. Try to stay around Cupid. I’ll hext you when everything is ready.”

“Thanks, Apple, you are a royally awesome friend.”

“No, Blondie, you are the fairest friend Cupid could ask for.”

Blondie smiled that big, just right smile and started to skip for the door, leaving the yearbook behind with Apple. As Blondie walked out, Raven walked into the room.

“Raven, you can summon monsters from another world with your dark magic, right?”

“Apple, I’ve already-“

“No, no, it isn’t like that. I was wondering if you could summon Cupid’s old classmates.”

Raven crossed the room to Apple and sat down next to her. She looked at the book and said, “You know, I think I might be able to do that with these pictures.”

 

“Cupid, Apple just texted me. Some of the other girls are meeting at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. I was there awhile back for a review. You should come with us.”

Cupid put on a smile “That sounds lovely.”

Blondie grabbed Cupid’s hand and dragged her out of the dorm. She was walking fast, not stopping to chit chat with any of the other students or to listen to the latest news.

“Blondie, slow down a little.”

“We don’t want to be late.”

“I thought you were the daughter of Goldilocks, not the White Rabbit.”

Blondie rolled her eyes and just started going faster. The two of them were almost running. Cupid folded her wings against her back so they wouldn’t drag in the wind. When they got to the shop both of them were huffing and puffing.

Cupid opened the door and stepped inside. “What was the big-“

“SURPRISE!”

Everyone was there, her new friends from Ever After High and her old ghoulfriends from Monster High. Cupid gave the biggest, most genuine smile she had in a long time. As Melody started the music Cupid was mob-hugged .


End file.
